Another side of love
by KurenaiMishatari
Summary: Naruto kills sasuke. Sakura vows to Hate Naruto for the rest of her life. What will bring them together? The SakuNaru pair is not a KissKiss pair. it is a broSis pair. more pairs inside
1. A sad return

**Hey guys It's me! Second story is here! Thank you devil **

**may pretend to care. You are the inspiration for this story. And now, **

**with out further ado, 'The other side of love' this takes place when **

**Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru. Just to tell you, THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE FROM OTHER COUPLES BUT THE MAIN ONE IS NOT A LOVE COUPLE. (NO KISS ON THE LIPS LOVE) IT IS JUST FIGURATIVE SIBLING LOVE BETWEEEN NARUTO AND SAKURA. OKAY? **

**Devil may pretend to care: Sorry, I may have focused a little too much on other pairs in this, but I mean, it is the first chapter**

Chapter one: A sad return

prologue thing

Sakura and Ino were on a picnic. Chouji was at the all you can eat

event at Ichiraku's, Naruto was with Kiba and Hinata, because they had

invited them on their date, Gaara was in his house, Kankurou and Temari

were training in the forest, Shino was with Ten-ten and Neji and Lee at

the Konohagakure 'strip mall', and the teachers were having a

meeting. And after that, everyone was going to have a big party at the old

Uchiha manor. Everything was fine, the birds were chirping, the bees

were buzzing. Like I said, everything was fine. And the day would have

stayed fine, if Uchiha Sasuke hadn't chosen this time to enter the

city.

okay now for the chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, come on! We're going to be late for my date with

Hinata!" Kiba threw shirts all around the room. ahhhhh"! I can"t find

anything to wear!" He threw more clothes around, most of them suffocating

Naruto. He threw the clothes off of him and stood up. "Why don't you

wear what you always wear? Hmm?" He said with a hint of annoyance on

his tongue. Kiba stared at him. "Are you mad? This is HINATA! Miss

formal! She probably won't make a big deal about it, but I mean really,

do I want to show up in those rags?" Naruto sat down, apparently

hurt. "No...I suppose not. But really, if you take so long, you'll be

late!" Kiba looked at his watch. "Oh my god! I am going to be

late! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran into the bathroom and changed

into a random outfit. When he came out, he was wearing a hawaiian shirt

and khaki pants. "Okay that is great now go!" said Naruto, pushing

Kiba out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino stuffed bologna into the bag. Now they were ready for

the picnic. After Sasuke left, they saw no reason to fight. Instead they

became friends. It took awhile, but eventually it happened. After they

went on the picnic, they were going to the mall. Then they were going

to meet the gang and have a party at the old Uchiha manor, which became

a party spot! "Sakura, don't spill anything, like last time." A

thought bubble appeared above Ino's head showing Ino laughing and then

a bowl of punch fell onto her and she got soaked. Sakura shuddered.   
"Sorry about that, Ino." Then the girls left the area they were at,

and walked off to the meadow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat in his house doing nothing, and feeling really bored. He had

bruises over his face, because he had just quarreled with his dad, who

had just left for work. Gaara then slid up the right sleeve, revealing

cuts, some fresh and some old, scarred. Who the hell did that idiot

think he was, doing this to him? He'd show him how he felt, some way,

some how. Then, Sabaku no Gaara came up with an idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling. A kunai entered the tree's trunk. Kankurou missed again. Temari

was getting faster than he was. Suddenly a knife was at his throat.

"So, brother, do you give up?" said Temari. Kankurou put his hands

into a sign. Both palms were flat down, but his right was over his left.

"Never," he whispered to his big sister. Suddenly all Temari was

holding was slipping through her fingers. All she held was sand. The said

fell to the ground. Then it scattered around the forest. Temari stood

there spinning around, looking for him. Kankurou was up in a tree behind

her. "Sand clone jutsu," he whispered and hopped down. "Here I

am, 'Ri." He walked toward her. No, I'm over here." Another

Kankurou walked up from another place. Suddenly she was surrounded by

Kankurous. One of them shouted a jutsu and then everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must buy this tool of YOUTH!" Lee held up a scarf with snow men

on it. Ten-ten marveled over it and Shino and Neji scoffed at it. They

went off to look at the electronical section; i.e. xboxs and cell

phones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone is doing their own thing. At this time, a shady figure

enters Konoha. A shady figure with pale onyx eyes and raven hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's father came home around six o'clock. He got fired and he

was going to take out his anger on Gaara. It surprised him that there was

smoke coming of the windows. Gaara must have burnt something, another

reason to beat him. As he entered the building, he was drenched by the

sprinklers. He also heard the fire alarm beeping. He ran upstairs to

Gaara's room, and found him sitting on his bed. "Gaara! You bastard!

What the fuck are you doing?" Suddenly the door closed behind him. The

red haired boy rose and looked up. His tears had made his black

eyeliner run along his face. "An eye for an eye," Gaara whispered, and in

a second, a pair of scissors were in Gaara's dad's heart. He fell

to the floor and the flames out side the door burned his face. He

screamed as they licked the bare skin, which after a moment turned black.

Gaara didn't stick around for the rest of it. He hopped outside of

the window, and landed on the grass. It took awhile for the fire trucks, but by then Gaara was long gone. When he was far away, he used the old Uchiha lot to hide in. He sank onto the ground and whispered to

himself, "I did it. I'm free." Then he got up and went into the party

"Haruno," said Neji as he consumed another cup of gin/tonic,

"This party is good." Then he bent over the other side and puked.

"Clean up on aisle 4," said Sakura as she inched away from the mess of

Hyuuga on the floor.

Ino, who was drunk, walked up to an also drunk Naruto. "Hey,

Naaaaawuuttoooooo!Guess What? I'm a virgin!" "Naruto yelled, "Yay!

What do you want?" Ino pushed him down and stradled him. "I want to

have sex with you," she screamed, then she fell over, because she had

too much alchohol.

Naruto got up and walked over to the drink area. Hinata and Kiba were

in the back talking. They looked like they were having a good time. They were a cute pair of friends but they had never kissed before. Naruto was on the job! He flashed a trademark smile inside himself and walked over.

"…And then, Kiba, my mom told me to clear my room! But I couldn't because there wasn't anything there!" Kiba started laughing and Hinata laughed too. Then Naruto walked over and sat down. "Hey Naruto!" "Ohayo, Naruto-s-san!" "Hey Kiba! Hinata! How's it going?" Kiba stood up. "It's really great here. Hinata, I'll get some drinks. You and Naruto can catch up. Kiba went over to the drink area. There was a silence. Then Hinata started to cry. "N-naruto…I don't know if Kiba likes me the way I do……" Then she grasped him and hugged him tightly. He patted her back. "He does, Hinata. There is nothing to be worried about." Then Kiba came back, and Hinata broke away. "I hope you haven't been stealing Hinata from me, "Kiba said half jokingly half serious. "No," said Naruto, "She-"

"I was just feeling a little sick," Hinata interrupted, "I feel better now. Come on, lets take a walk." Hinata stood up and took her drink from Kiba, then they walked out the door into the open air.

Gaara stumbled through the crowd trying to find a familiar face. His attention was drawn to a vomiting blonde girl on the floor. He ran over, and his assumptions were correct. "Ino?" He said. Sure enough. She raised her head and looked into green eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" Ino played around in her area. "Gaara! Your eyes are rainbows!" "Ino, I think someone slipped some drugs into your drink, I'll take you upstairs." He slung her over his shoulder, and carried her upstairs.

The Sabaku family was really getting around, for another member of the family found a vommiter on the ground. The Hyuuga boy was on the ground trying to contain himself, when a blond with for pigtails walked over. "Are you okay, kid?" She asked, picking up the glass that was next to him. He turned around and barfed away from her. "I'm a Hyuuga, I don't need your help." He tried to stand up, but then he vomited again. "Neji, I presume," she said as she came back with paper towels, and cleaned up the puke. "Well, Neji, I'm Temari. And as much as I'd like to leave you here, I can't have you Hyuuga-ing all over the floor." She slung him up over her shoulder and walked up stairs.

"Nooooo!" Screamed Neji, "Put me downnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Everyone stopped dancing to look at the sight. He started slamming his fists on the Bigger girls back, but she just kept walking. Anime style tears started falled down his face. "There goes my dignity." He kept screaming, until his voice was blocked out by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Kiba there is something I need to tell you." Hinata said as she walked with him outside. They found a nice area of grass, and laid down. "What is it, Hinata?" Hinata was trembling. Her index fingers were poking against eachother. "I…..I…..Kiba………oh Kiba I love you!" She said as she clung to him. Her tears of frustration soaked Kiba's shirt. "It is okay, Hinata-"

"No," She said, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" "Hinata look at me!" She obeyed. "Hinata……I do too." And that was when Kiba and Hinata leaned into eachother and kissed eachother, in the backyard of the Uchiha property. They stayed back there holding eachother, and cuddling. They suddenly heard a noise behind them. A man walked by. He clearly had raven hair and grey eyes. "Kiba," Said Hinata, "That…..Was that..."

**MEANWHILE, IN A BEDROOM OF THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD**

Gaara leaned on the door of the bedroom to make it open. Then he laid Ino down on the bed. Ino giggled as Gaara laid her down, because his hand brushed against the inside of her thigh. "I think I know what you took, Ino. It was exctasy. It makes you sexually happy." Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Looks like your going to be like this for a while." Ino giggled and cuddled up to Gaara. "You're a nice rainbow man…."

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

Neji was leaned against the wall, next to the toilet. Temari was leaned against the door. Neji puked again. "What the fuck will stop you from puking? It smells so god damn rancid in here. Wait….I know. Air Freshener no Jutsu!" An airfreshener appeared by the toilet. Suddenly it smelled like cherry blossoms. "Ug," said Neji, "This reminds me of that bitch Sakura." Temari smacked him on the head. "It's the best I can do with a new jutsu so live with it. Temari walked into the curtained bathtub and pouted.

**Meanwhile, downstairs**

Naruto walked outside. All the bathrooms were in use, so he'd have to just piss outside. Took a step outside. Another. Then he peered around the back. He saw Kiba and Hinata kissing. It was about time. He went around the otherside, and started to pee. When he was done. He walked back around. He saw some cloaked person walking down the street. His raven hair rustled in the wind, and his onyx eyes glistened in the night. "Sasuke-bastard!" He ran up to him. "Hi!" Sasuke pushed him out of the way. "Go away, deadlast." Naruto instantly grew mad. "Why did you even come back? I'll show what a dobe I've become!" Naruto allowed the Kyuubi to take full control of him. Naruto tackled Sasuke and punched the back of his head. He yelled in pain and ran. Naruto was faster. He appeared in front of the boy and Sasuke ran into Naruto's foot. He knocked backwards and hit the ground. Naruto selected a kunai and stuck it into the other boy's stomach. Sasuke gasped. "Naa…ruto…….why are you doing this?" Naruto looked menacingly into the grey eyes that returned him. "I hate you." He put it simply. This in a split second, Naruto grabbed the kunai out of the wound and made a new one. In Sasuke's heart.

**Back inside**

Sakura was really disturbed by the noises outside. She hoped that a gang was not out there killing eachother. She grabbed a ladle from the punch and walked out the front. What she saw made her drop the ladle. There was Naruto, his hand on a Kunai, in the heart of…..Sasuke-kun. She picked up the ladle and ran over to them. She smashed the ladle on Naruto's head. "Naruto! What the Fuck is WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KILLED SASUKE!" Everyone in the party came out to see what happened. Even Kiba and Hinata came from the back of the yard to see. Naruto looked up at Sakura, the Kyuubi still in control. "Why do you still love him? After all he has done to you. I'm ashamed to know you Haruno Sakura. He never loved you. There was only one who ever cared for you the way you wanted." He pointed to himself. "And now, I'm not even sure I care about you anymore. You're alone, Sakura. No one cares for you." With that he turned and walked away.

Sakura flung herself onto Sasuke. "Do you think that saying that you care for me is going to change what you did?" Naruto turned. "No. And I'm glad it doesn't. I don't care anymore Sakura. I'm leaving Konoha."

Sakura cried even more. "Good," she said inbetween sobs. "I hope you never come back! I hate you Uzumaki Naruto! I HATE YOU!" Naruto smirked and walked out of the front gates, leaving Sakura to cry for the person she adored for most of her childhood.

**Sorry about the drama, but you cant have someone leave like this and have no drama. It wouldn't make sense.**

**Any way, review. And if you flame, I will send you the ebola virus.**


	2. Chapter:2 I dont have a name poopy

1**OMG sorry all the fans of my work. (None! I am not very good...00) I haven't gotten around to typing... I have had soo much to do! I'm so sorry**

**Chapter 2: A home away from home**

Naruto kept running. He jumped over tree roots, and dodged low hanging branches. The sound of Sakura sobbing rung in his ears. He wanted the noise out of his system for good. Damn, it was so annoying. It was like an alarm clock that would never turn off. He guessed the only way to get rid of the noise was to forget Sakura. Forget Sasuke. Forget his friends. Forget Konoha.

Sakura bawled and sobbed. She sniveled and she shuddered, and for those who don't know...She was crying. The body of Sasuke lay at her feet, as lifeless as a piece of bread. Okay, dead as a doornail. Her other friends huddled around her.

"Sakura," said Ino, as she was recovering, "Wh-..Wha- OMG it's sasuke!" She screamed, stradling his body and giving him a huge lipper. Then she fell over cuz she moved way too fast.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NEVER WELCOME IN THE VILLAGE AGAIN!" By then some of the town had come to the scene. Then the crowd started to cheer. "Yes! The traitor is dead!" "Wait...The Kyuubi boy did this?" said an old man, "I guess he isn't so bad after all." More of the crowd flooded in. "Burn the traitor's body!" one yelled. At this, Sakura froze up. No one was going to burn her Sasuke-kun, even though he was dead. She picked him up and ran into the manor. Her friends followed. Then they locked the door behind her. She put Sasuke on the table, after knocking away all of the juice. That was when she remembered: "OMG WE LEFT INO!"

Naruto was still running. Aparently he had never traveled the full distance of the konoha forest. He gained speed. Pretty soon, he was going so fast that he could not dodge the branches. They cut his face, leaving scars all over. Suddenly there was no ground. Naruto was leaving the forest behind him. Instead, while reaching in our terms, 100 miles per hour, (he made this speed using chakra, so don't get mad, I eggxagerratte) he focused his chakra on his feet and ran across the ocean. The cold water tickled his bare feet. There were three islands in the distance. He knew the one in front of him was the village of the mist. And the one far left of it was the village of cloud, but the one in the middle was unfamilliar. He kept running, so as not to fall in. Then Naruto decided he would take his chances and visit the unknown island.

Temari dragged the unconcious Neji back upstairs. The went into Itachi's old room. Temari laid Neji down on the bed. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. His face was pale. Almost as pale as the eyes in his head. She put her hand on his head. His head was slightly warm. Temari opened her purse and pulled out a portable thermometer. Temari was no doctor but she knew how to take someone's temperature. That was child's play...right? Totally kidding, she handled it fine."Crap," She muttered. She had another moody teenager to deal with besides herself, Gaara, and Kankurou. And this one had a fever of 103.32.

Gaara rushed outside, through all of the bystanders trying to get in. He picked up Ino's body and rushed back inside. He used some of his sand to seal the door shut. Then he took Ino upstairs into Sasuke's bedroom. Why is it that Ino is so drunk? Ino isn't usually like this. "Ino? Ino?" Gaara aroused Ino, and she sat up fast, bonking him in the head with hers. Gaara's head flew backwards onto the bed. Ino appologised and helped him up. "Ino did something happen? Is that why you are so drunk and high?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" said Ino with a smile and a giggle. She fell over again, unconcious. " This bitch is really pissing me off."

Naruto rushed abross the water. He was nearing the new island. He could see smoke rising from the trees. He reached the sand. It clung to his toes. It reminded him of his old town. Before he moved to Konohaton. Tears started to form in his eyes. Then his thoughts turned to Konohaton. He hated it there. They rejected him. They treated him like dirt. His old anger regained in him, and he strutted across the sand into the forest.

The trees jutted out like daggers. Just like the brambly ones that gave him cuts on the way here. They cut his clothes. They were so shredded that he decided he didn't need all of them. He stripped his jumpsuit. He wore a black undershirt, and orange gym sized shorts. He ran farther and faster now that he had less to carry. In the distance, he saw a village of buildings that looked like exquisitely painted igloos. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck, a bunch of unintelligible muttering, and black

I'm so sorry that I couldnt update sooner

/ \ / \

\/ \/

N

II

KM


End file.
